Just Be Good To Me
Just Be Good To Mw es una canción R'n'B del grupo S.O.S Band. Esta canción aparece en la estación de radio The Vibe 98.8 en Grand Theft Auto IV. LETRA Friends tell me i am crazy And i’m wasting time with you You’ll never be mine It’s not the way i see it ‘cause i feel you’re already mine Whenever you’re with me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} People always talkin’ ‘bout Your reputation I don’t care about your other girls Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} Friends are always tellin’ me You’re a user I don’t care what you do to them Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} You may have many others But i know when you’re with me You are all mine Friends always seem to listen To the bad things that you do You never do them to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} People always talkin’ ‘bout Your reputation I don’t care about your other girls Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} Friends are always tellin’ me You’re a user I don’t care what you do to them Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Just be good to me Life is a game of chances So i’ll take my chance with you And you, i won’t try to change We talk about it and i Never had a piece of you And to have all of nothing {ooh...ooh...ooh...} But just be good to me In the mornin’ Just be good to me In the afternoon or evenin’, oh, yeah Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} I’ll give you love, i will smother you I’ll give affection, i won’t bother you I’ll be good to you, you’ll be good to me, yeah, yeah Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} I’m like a cherry pie, i will tie you down When you need me, i’ll be around I’ll be good to you, you’ll be good to me And we’ll always be together, be together, ha La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (oh...) Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} (i love you so) la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (be nice to me, be sweet to me) Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} (we won’t worry, no don’t worry ‘bout what the people say) La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (we’ll be good to each other) (ooh, each and every day) just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} (i’ll be good to you) la, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (you’ll be Good to me) La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la (we will love each other, ooh, Yes, we will) Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Just be good to me {ooh...ooh...ooh...} La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la Curiosidad Se puede escuchar a Bernie Crane cantando esta canción acapella en la 5ta llamada al número del micrófono oculto del Infernus de Bryce Dawkins. Categoría:Canciones de The Vibe 98.8